Fairy Tail's Ace team
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: Harry Raikage is the son of the storm Dragon, Raijun, after being saved from near death by a strange boy, he joins the boy in his quest to become apart of the most infamous guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Might have yaoi HIATUS while I work on other stuff that needs me and figure out this stories direction as well
1. Chapter 1

So noticed that everyone was doing it so I wanted to attempt one as well. This is my first Fairy Tail X Harry Potter crossover, if you've come from one of my other stories then I will be finishing those it's just that I really wanted to try my hand at one of these. I would like to thank Zept for helping me plan this because it would have turned out so horrible if she didn't. This will be original so there will be no 'Harry joins team Natsu and just stands there during every one of their battles' This will be a 'Harry has his own two man team and will be going on original missions.'

If I get any ages wrong then don't bitch at me because I've looked up and down wiki but could not find the ages at which most of the members of Fairy Tail joined. If the Characters are OOC then that's just because I haven't seen enough of them to learn their personalities, Laxus will be a good guy at first but he will be the bad guy you all know and love before turning back into a good guy.

I don't think the two main characters will be paired up with anyone, but there will be some Yaoi later on in the story on one of their missions, mpreg seven years after Tenrou, I'm not a big fan of Natsu being paired with your favorites so everyone will probably just stay unpaired, cept Jellal and Erza, I think that was hinted at during the grand magic games, I'm not sure, but it's cute.

How you all enjoy my story about Fairy Tail's Ace as well as its strongest team

* * *

A bouncing boy of about eight years old bounced out of his shack and ran down the hill towards where his father was sleeping. When you looked at the two you could say they looked nothing alike and they would agree with you

Only because the boy's father was a dragon of a monstrous size

The dragon was black and had blue lightning bolts all over its body, its arms were huge and could flatten a row of houses. It's wings, once open, would expand miles wide and you could see that the dragon had been in a few battles by the scars that were littered all over its body. The boy, whose hair was black as night, emerald green eyes, and tanned skin jumped on his father's head, the head was greatly larger than his entire body so he didn't have to worry about hurting the beast.

The boy was wearing black knee length trousers with a white belt holding them up, a black blazer as well as goggles atop his head, "Raijun, Raijun!" The boy tried again when his dad wouldn't open his stormy blue eyes, he knew the man was awake and was just too lazy to wake up and acknowledge that he was supposed to be teaching the boy magic, "You old fart, you're faking!" He pointed in accusation, he swore he could see a smirk but it faded as quickly as it came.

He grumbled as he ran back up to his hill where his extremely small house sat, _'I know how to wake him up,' _He breathed in the air around him, doing exactly what Raijun had taught him to do in order to replenish his power, "Roar of the…" He put his hands into a funnel in front of his mouth, "lightning dragon!" The blast that came from the boy's mouth was impressive for a child, it was huge enough push the dragon back but not powerful enough to cause any major damage.

A booming laughter came from the dragon and the boy crossed his arms as he finally got his dad to wake up, "You lack strength, you think that if you add enough quantity that it will compensate for power. You obviously have much more to learn, Harry,"

Said boy scoffed, "You old fart,"

The dragon was the boy's dad, Raijun the storm dragon, the boy was the dragon's son, Harry Raikage. Raijun had saved the boy from a few Vulcan's when the boy was four and since the boy told him he had no parents and lived in an orphanage, Raijun had adopted him as his own son and named him Harry Raikage.

He taught his son speech, writing skills, and a lost type of magic called _'Dragon slayer magic.'_ They never stayed in one spot since Raijun didn't like it if people started to notice their presence so Harry never got to make many friends. He had once brought up the subject of other dragons and Raijun had told him that there were thousands of dragons just like Raijun who had children just like Harry.

Harry never got to meet another dragon or child with a dragon for a parent so it was basically just him and Raijun during most of his life. He would tell him dozens of stories that happened during the dragon civil war, things like how even he was just a kid during the time and it wasn't safe because by that time the dragon slayers had turned on the dragons, he would sometimes scare Harry by saying if the boy did something bad then the king of dragons, Acnologia, would come and get him. When Harry was younger, he would fall for it, but now that he was almost close to double digits, he was getting smarter.

"What are we learning today, Raijun?" Harry asked, annoyance gone and a look of childlike innocence on his face

The dragon stood on two legs and looked won at the hill his son was standing upon, "Well we we're going to start sky magic but now that I've seen the level your lightning magic is at I think we should go over that again."

The boy groaned, "I was just playin with ya, I cut back on my power so I wouldn't hurt ya,"

Raijun let out a booming laughter once more, "You hurt me?" The laughter grew in tone and depth, the laughter stopped and a smirk was on the dragon's face as he narrowed his eyes, "Give it your best shot,"

Harry smirked as the huge dragon tried to call his bluff, little did Raijun know that Harry had been training his roar for a while, he had to do it at night and seriously far away so Raijun wouldn't be awoken but he was telling the truth when he said he had been holding back. He inhaled the air around him gaining magic power, the way storm dragon slayer magic worked was it was made of two elements, Air and Lightning, so Raijun knows Sky and Lightning dragon slayer magic and when combined they make storm dragon slayer magic.

Raijun had taught him lightning dragon slayer magic now all that was left was Sky and his combined storm.

A yellow magic circle with a dragon's head in the middle appeared in front of him, "Roar of the lightning dragon!" The blast this time was heavier and bigger and Raijun actually felt pain from it and was also knocked on his back.

"That was good but there's something I want to show you," He got on all fours, "Hop on," Harry jumped on to Raijun's back as the dragon flapped its great wings before taking off into the air making Harry brace himself against the scaly back. You'd think that with the dragon's great weight it would be slow but they arrived at their destination in less than five minutes.

"The ocean, what are we doing here?" Harry asked

Raijun didn't answer, instead Harry could feel the dragon's chest was swelling before the dragon shot his own roar at the ocean. The blast was undescribable, it was almost the size of a small island and reached far into the sky, when the blast was gone Harry was able to see that it had parted the water all the way to the bottom.

"Sugoi," Harry breathed, "Will I be able to do that?"

"It will take many, many, many, many-,"

"It's going to take a while, I get it,"

"But eventually you will, Dragon slayers were eventually created to fight dragons so it would give you the power of one. Not all dragon slayer children have the potential to surpass a dragon but I believe that you do as well as a few others. Just remember that your dear old dad will always be stronger than you." The dragon winked

Harry frowned, "Ya right, you're probably too old and had to use all of your power just to do that."

"Well first off, that was lightning so I didn't use my element which would have been more powerful, second I just took a breath and breathed while it'll take all over you power just to leave me with a bruise."

Harry 'Ha'd three times, "You'll see you old fart, I'll be powerful enough to beat the king of dragons,"

"I'd like to see that," Raijun leaned to the left making Harry lose his balance and fall, flailing, towards the ocean. Raijun didn't even catch him and smirked as the boy fell into the ocean. Raijun flew off to their campsite leaving the enraged child to yell and shoutat him to come back.

"Don't just leave me here, old man! Come back here before sharks come, or a giant squid, Oyaji!"

-_A year later, Harry is nine-_

A glowing blue Harry tasted the air and deemed it clean enough to use magic, his target was a rock and he was going to destroy it and make his dad able to brag to his friend Grandeeney about him being a better sky mage than her own child, granted her child was six years old but still Raijun didn't care about the circumstances regarding bragging rights.

"Roar of the sky dragon!" He didn't put his hands into a funnel since Raijun had finally told him that that made his roar weaker then freelance. The giant bluder he was going for was easily broken apart by the cutting wind.

"Yosh!" Harry jumped and pumped his fist in the air and couldn't wait until Raijun got back from visiting his friends. He didn't know why but Raijun would never take him along, the dragon let out that the dragons met in a special place so none of the kids ever got to see each other or other children. Raijun would be gone for a couple of hours so Harry had to fend for himself.

"Ho-hoo, look, it's a child, it's a child," He heard chattering and hooting and looked around to see that he was surrounded by a pack of Vulcans. He hated these things, he didn't like how they depended on humans to survive and took them away from their family.

"We can have him for lunch," The others started whooping and hollering like the monkey's they were at their leaders idea

"I'm not gonna become some monkey's food," Harry right hand became lit with lightning as his left hand had wind swirling around it, one Vulcan charged and he did a flip over its head, "Roar of the lightning dragon!" He blasted it into the ground before neatly landing on his feet, he tripped another stupid monkey that had ran at him and stomped on its head.

He didn't expect to be overrun by the rest as they started pounding on his body. Anger quickly took him over and released a charge of lightning and wind pushing them back, "With lightning right hand, and sky left hand," The storm that had brewed in his combined hand was enormous despite this being the first time he had ever attempted storm magic, "Tempest of the storm dragon," He threw it at the monkey who had assembled like bowling pins.

The blast shook the ground and Harry himself was surprised at the sheer power he could feel behind it, he hadn't thought he had put that much power into his new move but apparently storm dragon slayer magic was seriously powerful.

The Vulcans were charred and knocked out and Raijun took that exact moment to fly back into their current camp site, "Oh you caught dinner,"

The Vulcans awoke and ran back into the forest with their tails between their legs

"Where'd you learn to do that? I haven't even taught you to combine your magics yet,"

Harry shrugged as if that whole move had been planned, like he said before he had just made it up on the spot and it came natural to him, "Well, I've been training for a while now and I think I've already mastered-,"

"You made it up didn't you?"

"…Yeah,"

-_Year later, July 7 X777-_

"Oi, Harry, your birthday's coming up in a few days, what would you like?" Raijun had decided that since no one really knew Harry's birthdate that he would make one up, so he choose July thirty first as Harry's birthdate since that was the day Raijun found Harry, the boy would be turning ten years old. Raijun only wished that he could see it

Harry placed finger on his chin as he thought about what he needed or wanted for his birthday, "Some new sandals definitely, bigger clothes, maybe a new pack for my books," His old pack was tattered and torn and he needed something to carry hit study books in

"You go fetch us a big feast and I'll go get your things, we'll be celebrating your birthday early." Harry gave him a confused look

"Why?"

"No reason, just felt like getting it out of the way,"

Harry put his hands on his hips as he still didn't buy it but didn't argue since that meant he'd be getting presents early, "Alright, I'll make sure that the animals are soft since your teeth aren't what they used to be." He waved the dragon off behind his back before running off into the forest using his sense to locate some good game for them to eat tonight.

Raijun transformed from a giant hulking dragon in a small ball of light, he traveled to the nearest town and picked up clothes for Harry as well as clothes for the boy to grow into when he was older. A good size bag for travels, and he headed back to his personal cave and put a few jewels (the treasures not the human currency) inside the boys bag so he would have enough to pay for food until he found something to do with his life after Raijun leaves him. The dragon was hoping that his son would join a guild since that would be were his talents would flourish the most.

He put everything at the favored campsite which was a hill overlooking the ocean and sunset. He knew that Harry would look for him and this was where the boy would go before finally giving up, this was their favorite place to camp and they would come here frequently. If Raijun didn't appear to him then the dragon hoped the boy would give up and find something to do, if only that damned king hadn't made them leave their children, Grandine was killing herself over having to leave her child, Igneel didn't seem like it was that hard of a decision but then again Igneel's confidence in himself was greater than Acnologia's.

When he deposited the items near the cliff, he stared at them for a little, thinking about the six years he had spent with his child. Honestly, when he heard that dragons were adopting lost children and teaching them dragon slayer magic, he had thought the idea idiotic. Hadn't they learned from centuries ago that the very humans they trusted with this magic turned and used it on them. But when he saw that helpless child that was going to be a meal for the Vulcan's he had to intervene, he was going to leave after eating the Vulcan's but the kid had actually stood up to him, Raijun a giant storm dragon.

The kid had the stuff, it was that reason that Raijun had took him under his wing in the first place, that and the fact that the kid's fighting style was trash. He flapped his wings and headed to the spot that was designated for him, each dragon was designated their own place and Raijun's was a destroyed castle in the sky, no one knew of it so he would be undisturbed.

"Raijun!" Harry called brining the charred food back to the campsite, "Raijun!" He decided to go ahead and have dinner, he saved some for when Raijun would return, and cooked his own. When that was over he trained for a little bit before heading off to bed, he thought that maybe Raijun went to go meet one of his dragon friends and would be back tomorrow.

Though when three days passed with the same routine, he knew something was wrong, so he traveled. He would go from town to town asking if anyone had seen a dragon, he would be laughed at, taunted, and ended up in a few fights, but the results were always negative. He still held out hope though that Raijun was somewhere and Harry would find his father, the last place he checked was their favored spot, a cliff overlooking the sea, all he found was a new bag with a lot of clothes (The kind he had asked for) and treasures.

"Is he kicking me out? No, no, he'll be back, he's got to come back." Harry nodded, trying to convince himself that his dad would return to him like he always had. The dragon was powerful, he boasted a lot about being able to beat his friend, Igneel, in a fight but the fire dragon would still be his confident self-afterwards.

There was no way that Raijun had been defeated, the only person Harry could think of that could do it was Acnologia, and Raijun hadn't heard from the dragon in decades. Someone had put everything he wanted for his birthday on this cliff and it was hard for Harry to realize that Raijun was the only one that even knew of his existence.

He shook his head, dispelling the bad thoughts, "I don't care, I'm staying until he shows up,"

And that's what he did

He waited on that cliff, not going to find food or water, not sleeping. He just stared off into the distance until he finally collapsed from exhaustion and possible starvation.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of a roaring fire and the smell of food cooking. When he opened his eyes it was to see a bright blond haired boy with silver eyes, wearing black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, and black pants. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips.

"You've been out for quite a while," The boy told him, by the looks of his pale skin, Harry could tell that he hadn't been outside in a while, along with how well groomed he was he practically screamed money, "I had to pour some chicken soup down your throat."

"I never asked you to do that for me," Harry threw away the blanket that was lain over him, and grabbed the meat that was placed in the bowl in front of him, "Thanks," He said walking in the direction his smell was identifying as the sea.

"Where are you going, you're not in any condition to be up walking." The boy appeared in front of him trying to stop him from walking back to the cliff, "At least eat the rest of the meal first,"

Harry stared at the inch taller boy curiously before heading back to the camp and eating the rest that was put in front of him, "Why'd ya help me?"

The boy sat down and daintily at his own meal, "Well I had been camping here for a few days and I was going to catch some fish when I saw you unconscious and looking worse for the wear. Took you back to my camp and nursed you back to health," The smile the boy was giving him was unnerving

"Hmm…"

"What are you doing here?"

Harry angrily bit into his meal, "I was waiting for my dad to show up,"

"What do you mean?"

Harry didn't really mind talking about it with this stranger, he felt he had to tell someone, "He told me to go and get our dinner so I did, when I came back he was nowhere to be seen. I've kinda been traveling around looking for him and that spot you found me in is our favorite spot so I waited there for days."

"You're father abandoned you?"

Harry didn't answer

The boy sighed, "That's rough, my dad is actually the reason I'm out here. I ran away from home because he only paid attention to me during my magic training and even then it was to criticize me over how awful I was doing. Father wanted me to the youngest member of the ten wizard saints in history, so he kinda jampacked a bunch of magic and spells into me so I constantly have headaches because of too much information. If my mom were alive she wouldn't let him do this, but she died years ago,"

Both boys were going through tough times

"Well enough of that sad stuff, can I ask what type of magic do you use?" The boy asked changing subjects and moods so fasted that it surprised Harry.

"Dragon Slayer,"

The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped comically, "Sugoi, a real life dragon slayer!" The boy was doing a dance and Harry wanted to run, "I always wanted to meet one, though the only ones I've met have lacrima in their bodies, are you?"

"No, I'm a real dragon slayer, my dad is a dragon and taught it to me when I was young." Harry answered which made the boy even more happy, "What about you?" He moved point from him to the boy, when he asked that, the boy calmed down and sat back on his blanket.

He shrugged, "Arc of embodiment, and archive. It's nothing special really," The boy said, it was a lot more magic than Harry knew at least

"What's the first one?" He asked

"Arc of embodiment? It's just a lost magic that allows you to make your imaginations a reality, it's nothing special really." Harry hadn't thought so, but the boy obviously hated the magic he knew, "I was lucky that father hadn't gotten me infused with a dragon slayer lacrima, I feel like I'm going to explode if I learn one more magic."

"Well what are you going to do?"

The boy smirked, "I'm joining a guild,"

"Guild?"

"Guilds are formed for Mages to take Jobs and earn Jewels, and also for them to train and grow stronger, I'm going to join the strongest,"

"Good luck to ya," The boy looked off and saw that Harry was already down the way into the forest

"Wait!" The boy appeared in front of Harry once more, "Why don't you come with me? We could join the guild together,"

"Kid, I don't even know your name,"

"It's Columbus Malfoy,"

"I'm Harry Raikage, look Ba-ba,"

"Ba-ba?"

"I'm going to stay on that cliff until my father comes back for me, I don't care nothing bout no guild." Harry frowned up at him and the boy got a nervous smile as he scratched his face

"Well if he hasn't come back now, do you think he'll come back later," His sentence got quieter as Harry's frown grew, "Well mages who are apart of the guild get to travel all over the world when they take on a job, who's to say that you won't see your dad on a mission."

"I can just travel all over the world now," Harry reasoned

"Not on the money you have now," Columbus had looked through the boy's bag, "It'll take a lot more than that to continuously travel all over world and the only way that you'll get money and the chance to see your dragon would be to join a guild and take on as many missions as you can." Columbus reasoned, he didn't know why, maybe it was his eccentricy, but he had wanted to inch smaller boy along with him when he joined that infamous guild.

Harry thought it over in his head, waiting at the cliff had accomplished nothing but crush his hopes of seeing his dad again. Columbus had brought up a point about maybe bumping into his father during a mission and he would need more money than those treasures would give him to travel all over the world. Plus there was the added benefit of growing stronger in a guild, maybe he would grow strong enough to actually take on his dad and punish him for abandoning him.

"I'll do it,"

Columbus was just about to give up on the boy when he heard it

"I'll join the guild with you, only for the fact that I might get to see Raijun again. What's this guild called anyway?"

"The most infamous guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail,"

* * *

As Columbus lied down to sleep so they could head out towards Magnolia tomorrow, he ignored the crying coming from the blanket across from. Harry seemed like to the type of person to not admit he was crying over something like this, so it would do no good if Columbus tried to convince him it was okay, he couldn't sympathize since Harry actually liked his dad

A sniffle and a sob, "Tou-san…"

* * *

There are some of you who know who Columbus is because you've read my other stories, I hope you don't stop reading because you don't like his character, i mean that's stupid, he's totally different from the Harry Potter book and movies, obviously

Hope you like the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Harry groaned, making Ba-ba simmer more, the dragon slayer had been asking that question for the past ten minutes. Columbus was chastising himself since he told Harry that they were close to Magnolia, the town Fairy Tail was in, and therefore, Fairy Tail. They had been traveling for days and getting to know each other more and more, like for instance, Columbus learned that Harry had a love/hate relationship with rain, like to start barfights, and got sick when they used transportation which forced them to walk a lot of the way instead of taking a train to the closest station.

Harry had learned that Columbus loved to stop at hotels, the boy had the wealth to back up his clothes, and took a lot of showers in one day. Surprisingly they hadn't run into any bandits during their travels, they were both nine year old boys walking through the country by themselves. Harry learned more about guilds while Columbus learned more about dragons.

They would come across forest creatures once in a while, a Vulcan here, wyvern here, and maybe a yeti troll, but with Harry's Dragon slayer magic and Columbus's imagination and Archive, they were easily overpowered by the younger boys might.

"Oi, are we there yet?" The boy was duck walking with his hands behind his head

"No,"

"Are we there now?"

"No!"

"How about-?"

"Be quiet!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the blanket," Columbus would clobber the guy if it wasn't for the cries of help they heard coming up ahead.

"Help me!"

They ran ahead to see a boy wearing a red shirt and tan shorts, the white scarf around his neck almost bought their attention from his pink spiky hair, the pink haired boy was surrounded by a bunch of giant pigs that even one would have been a full meal for Raijun. The giant boar pigs were just about to charge at him when Harry punched one in the face with his lightning first.

He stood between the scared child and the three boars, "Oi gaki, let me guess, you tried to eat one of them not knowing it was there child." The kid cried louder comically

"I thought it was a regular boar!"

"But you managed to piss one off," He glared the boar's down, pushing his power to the front to let them know they would die trying to fight him, it worked as they hurriedly ran off, Harry scoffed, "Cowards," He turned back to the child who had wide yes, he seemed younger than him by at least a few years, he could also practically smell the scent of a dragon as well as fire, '_Could he be a dragon slayer too?'_

"Ano, are you a dragon slayer?" The pink haired asked him nervously to which he nodded and the boy's face brightened and he smiled large showing his razor sharp canines, "Did your dragon disappear too?" He sasked, face suddenly having a determined, albeit, pleading look

"Your dragon disappeared, when did they disappear?" He asked

"A few weeks ago, I came back to my campsite and Igneel was gone, I've been searching for him ever since." Hary had to think for a moment, he remembered the date Columbus found him and he did the math to find out the exact day that Raijun went missing,

"Was it July the seventh?"

The boy nodded

Two dragons go missing on the same day, leaving both their adopted children to fend for themselves, "What are you doing about it?"

"I've been traveling all of for days trying to find Igneel, and I'm not stopping until I find him." That resolve was there in the boys eyes, the same resolve Harry had felt in himself the first day Raijun had went missing. This child's thought was more raw than his own, Harry was just as determined to find Raijun as this kid was to find Igneel.

"Good luck with that," Harry gave a wave as he turned around and headed back up the hill to where Columbus was standing

"Wait a minute!" He turned back around, "Come with me, we can find our dragon's together, I might need your help again."

"No thanks," He walked back up the hill ignoring the child's pleas, "Look, I'm searching for Raijun just as you're searching for Igneel, except we're going about it different ways, you are a dragon slayer, do you think Igneel would be proud of his student if he knew the boy couldn't make it through his journey by himself?"

The boy didn't answer

"You look like a strong child with a good head on your shoulders, just try not to piss off any giant boars by trying to eat their children. My name's Harry Raikage, look me up if you're ever in Magnolia."

The child seemed moved by his little words and nodded with a smile, "Ok, Harry-senpai,"

"Senpai?" Columbus asked when Harry made it to the top of the hill, Harry looked back to see the kid waving before he walked off back into the forest

"It's a dragon slayer thing,"

They continued walking in the direction Columbus's archive said was Magnolia

"Columbus?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Aah!" Harry smirked as Columbus ran ahead

* * *

They had stopped a small town to get some food since they were still quite a ways from Fairy Tail. Harry had bought his weight in food with is own money outshining Columbus's small salad, "Where does it all go?" Columbus asked in surprise

"Mph,mph-mph,"

"Please don't talk with your mouth open, it's unsightly."

Harry swallowed the giant pile of meat that was in his mouth and wiped away the small drool that had stayed, "You're such a prude, Ba-ba,"

"Stop calling me Ba-ba!"

They looked towards another table where they saw a teenaged male being harassed be a few of the bar goers, he didn't look like the men who were harassing him were anything special. The boy had blond hair that had more color than Columbus's platinum, his eyes were orange, and he looked to be sixteen or seventeen.

"Oi, Gaki! You have some nerve coming in here like your tough shit and ordering us around!" The boy simply crossed his arms and allowed the man to shout in his ear, the man sneered down at him, "I'll teach you,"

Harry caught a scent that was emanating from the boy, '_He smells just like…'_

The man was about to punch him when he suddenly found himself kicked to the wall. The blond boy looked up to see Harry standing on his table before he shirt was fisted in the smaller boys hand, "Why do you smell like him?!" The blond boy sneered at Harry

"Baka!" Harry was thrown away when someone hit him in the head with a magic weapon. Harry looked up to see that the blond boy had left the bar since this gang was turning their sites on Harry, "We'll kill you for kicking our leader!"

"Stand up, bakayaro," Columbus helped him up so they could face the gang that was all over the bar

Harry fisted his hands at his sides, "I lost him," Columbus stared at him, "He smells like Raijun, that's the first time I ever caught his scent and I lost him," A shadow covered his face as he glared at all of the gang members, "Because of you!" Lightning lit his right hand as sky swirled his left.

"Shut up!" One man ran at him but Harry punched him so hard he flew through the roof out of the bar

Harry spun around at high speed, "Sky dragon's wing slash!" There were shouts as the gang members were thrown around the room along with the tables, he just started beating on whatever member ran at him destroying most of the pub, "Lance!" Harry made a lightning lance and fought and defeated anyone he saw. He would make these bastards pay for allowing the boy to escape

"He's a mage!"

"Bastard!" One held up a cannon and once he fired, a huge burst of lightning flew towards Harry

Columbus who was fighting using his own swords warned him, "Harry, look out!" Harry turned to face the blast and caught it with his hands before he started gulping it down, "Nani?!"

Once he was finished with his meal he swiped his hand across his chin, "Now that I've eaten…I'm all revved up!" They gulped at the mad look on his face

"Retreat!"

"Right!"

"Not so fast!" Harry used the lightning he had just eaten to his advantage, "Lightning dragon's roar!"

Columbus looked at the bar that was now a collapsed hunk of rubble and at the angry proprietor that was demanding payment. Paying the man had exhausted a lot of his funds but it was either that or get the military called on them, "Oi, Harry, come back!" He shouted after the boy who had run out of the destroyed bar the first chance he got.

Harry was using his nose to chase after Riajun's scent, he hadn't stopped running and was easily able to catch up to the blond haired boy since he was walking, "Hey, kid!" Said boy turned around with a bored look on his face

"You're younger than me so you're the kid."

"That doesn't matter, just tell me who you are," Harry asked

"Laxus Dreyar, at your service," The boy did a sarcastic bow

"A-are you a dragon slayer?"

"Why do you ask?"

Harry was a little less sure of himself, he hadn't really been thinking in the right mind when he decided on chasing the boy, now that he thought about it, the smell of lightning could be on any different Lightning mage, he just never met any so he couldn't make any comparison, "Because you smell just like one, you smell like my father."

The boy gulped, "You wouldn't happen to know a woman named Mary would you?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lacus gave a sigh of relief, "Why do you think I smell just like your dad, why are you smelling me in the first place?"

"I'm a dragon slayer so my nose is extra sensitive to scents, you bastard!" Harry shouted at him, "And my dad smelled just lightning and fresh air, you just smell like lightning so I thought you've been around him."

"Who's your dad,"

"Raijun the storm dragon,"

Laxus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I haven't bumped into any dragons on this mission, it's probably because I'm the lightning dragon slayer."

"Did your dragon disappear too?"

"Disappearing dragon? No you got it wrong, I have a Dragon lacrima inside me, so I'm an artificial dragon slayer."

"It's nice to meet you," Columbus put his hands on his knees panting from the long run, "I'm Columbus Malfoy and this is Harry Raikage," Columbus shook the older boy's hand, "You say you're an artificial dragon slayer, how? No offense but you don't look all that wealthy,"

Laxus again looked sheepish, "My dad has his ways, where are you guys headed?"

"Magnolia to join Fairy Tail," Columbus answered happily, Harry just looked downed that another lead on Raijun had fallen flat.

Laxus had a certain amused look in his eye, "Fairy Tail, huh? I was actually heading to Magnolia myself, maybe we could travel together?"

"No thanks," Harry walked away, "We can make it on our own,"

"Would it help to know you're going to wrong way?"

"Ba-ba, you said this was the way to Magnolia!" Harry shouted at him

"Well maybe I downloaded the wrong map!"

"Let's go, Laxus," Harry stomped off, expecting Laxus to come with them. He made up his mind about going to Fairy Tail and he would be damned if some wrong map pointed him in the wrong direction.

"You're still going the wrong way,"

"Dammit!"

"Harry-san, watch your language,"

Harry let out a string of loud curses that had mother's miles away covering their child's ears.

* * *

"We're finally here, Harry, Magnolia!" Columbus introduced with great awe and amazement clear on his face. Harry had to admit that he had the same look on his face, though dumbed down to a certain degree. He had never been so close to a town this larger, most of the towns they visited were small trading towns not something as big as this. Magnolia possessed a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of a beautiful lake that had the cleanest waters Harry had ever seen. There was a cathedral located in the middle of Magnolia that had the most intricate designs Harry's special eyes had ever seen.

"You see that building over there?" Laxus pointed to the building that was most near to the coast, "That's Fairy Tail,"

"Now that I think about it, do fairies even have tails?"

Laxus laughed and shook his head, "If I had a jewel, so this is where we part ways, I hope to see you two again." He waved them off as he walked down the hill into town

"Thanks, Laxus!" Columbus shouted, "That was nice, let's go, I'm so excited," Columbus did look excited and Harry had to admit that his blood was pumping and he felt like running through town to Fairy Tail, "Wanna go running and singing into to town?" Columbus asked him with a smirk

Harry bowed, "I thought you'd never ask,"

"We're joining Fairy Tail, we're joining Fairy Tail!" They weren't skipping but running, it seemed that kids running through town, shouting about joining its guild, was pretty normal since they were getting shakes of heads and laughs. They stopped once they finally reached the door, "You ready friend?" Columbus asked giving Harry a wink

"Ready as I'll ever be," They pushed open the doors and didn't really expect to find what they found

What they thought was a serious guild that held themselves with utter refinement, where actually just a bunch of mages drinking and fighting. The fighting was going on right now as the whole guild was fighting each other.

Harry pumped both fists in the air in excitement, "Oh yeah!" He jumped into the fray and started punching whoever he saw, Columbus was just staring at the entire scene in shock, he had heard that Fairy Tail was actually the most powerful guild in Fiore, so he naturally thought that its member had refinement and class, not just a bunch of drunks who couldn't hold their tempers

Though a part of him was telling him that maybe it could be nice to get away from such refinement

"Oi, cut it out already!" A girl held up a few cards that started to glow letting Columbus know she was a card mage

"Now you got me angry, teme!" A boy who was only wearing underwear took up a pose Columbus had never seen before as he was about to use his own magic,

"Desist!" A girl wearing armor brought out a sword, Columbus sweat dropped as it seemed everyone was about to start using magic all at once at each other no less.

"You're one to talk, Erza," A girl used takeover magic on her arm turning it into a demon's hand

Harry had lightning around his left hand and sky on his right, "Maybe being here won't be so bad after all-," His sentence was cut off when a huge thud hit the floor, there stood an old man that almost reached the roof

"Will you stop it already, you fools?!" He shouted in a booming voice that had Columbus falling flat on his ass

"H-huge g-giant man!" He stuttered

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing

Harry laughed despite the danger, "You all got scared!" He was stomped by the giant who turned to face Columbus

"Newcomers?" He asked

Columbus choked, "Uh, yes?"

The giant grew down in size to his original height which was just a seriously short old man in really weird clothes, he held up a hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you," His voice now had a much different tone than it did before

"Y-you're the master, right?" Columbus asked

The man nodded, "Yes, I'm master Makarov of Fairy Tail," There was movement from under the small man's feet and they looked down to see that he was standing on top of Harry.

"That's all nice, but could you please get off of me?" Harry used the most polite tone he could, he could sense the power in the man and it was a hundred times greater than his owns. His motto, 'show respect to those who deserve it,'

The man still had on the friendly smile while he addressed the two, everyone seemed to go back to routine while the master welcomed the newcomers, "Come with me," He walked them over to the bar where he stood on top of it to be able to be eye level with them, "So you two want to join Fairy Tail?"

Harry nodded, "We'll do anything, we'll fight anybody, complete any task, just name it."

The man seemed to consider something for a moment before he answered, "There's a giant fish that's been flooding the girl's dormitory, if you can catch and cook it, your welcomed to join Fairy Tail,"

"You got it," Harry nodded before he and Draco ran off without even asking where the girls housing was

"Oi, Master, I didn't have to do anything when I wanted to join Fairy Tail," A man with blue hair said

"Yeah me neither," There were murmurs of members saying that none of them had to complete an entrance exam

Makarov smiled and waved them off, "I've just been getting a lot of complaints from the women about the fish and I needed some unpaid service."

"That wasn't right Master," The girl wearing armor and red hair chastised him, "But I am living in the women's housing," She smirked herself as the rest of the women had to agree.

* * *

They had asked around and had eventually found the women's housing, after clearing it with Hilda, the matron, they were able to leave their dry clothes in the house. Standing on the shore, both boys, only wearing their undergarments, looked out over the see and were able to spot the huge fish.

"Ok, so can you make…a mask…that'll allow us to breathe underwater?" Harry asked, Columbus nodded and after a few minutes of thinking, two air breathing masks appeared on their faces. "Let's go," Together they jumped into the water, easily spotting the whale sized fish eyeing them like a hungry meal. Harry knew that it would be beneficial not to use lightning underwater so he had to stick with sky.

Columbus created a gauntlet in his hand and created jet boots so he could swim fast towards the fish. When he got close enough it roared, shaking the entire ocean and chased after him to eat him. Columbus swam out of the way while Harry snuck up under it, he took off his mask momentarily to give the underbelly a sky dragon's roar which propelled it out of the water.

The two boys broke the surface of the water and slapped five, "Yeah, we did it," Harry said

Columbus looked up and his eyes widened, "No we didn't," Harry looked up as well to see the giant purple fish had angled himself in the air where his head and mouth where facing the exact spot they were in. hey tried to run opposite directions but were too slow as the whale hit the water and swallowed them and gallons of the ocean in one gulp.

And that was how they got stuck in a whale

"You know I read in a story once about a boy and his father who got stuck in a giant fish." Columbus said, stroking the fire he had created in order to keep them warm

"How'd they do that?"

"They started a fire in its belly and it coughed them up,"

They looked at each for a moment then back at the fire before looking back at each other again

They continued that until the giant fish started to shake and they could see light as the thing opened its mouth to let the smoke out. Harry shrugged and used Columbus jet to get him and the other boy out of there. He dropped Columbus back on the ledge, "I need you to make something to fry this fish with," He went back underwater and made a fist of storm and sky, with one punch the bottom of the giant fish, it was sent in the air, over the ledge, and into Columbus's fryer.

Makarov looked at the giant fish stick the boys had brought in with sweat running down his face, "You pass!" He congratulated ignoring the other incredulous looks on the other members faces, he brought up a stamp that had the mark of Fairy Tail on it, "Where would you like your mark?"

Harry brought forth his left arm and Columbus pointed to a spot on the right side of his lower back

"Alright, we made Fairy Tail," They slapped five as the guild cheered for them, it seemed that adding a new addition to this family was a huge deal and was treated with the greatest of respect.

They could feel the warmness of the place already

"Go on and tell the Guild what kind of magic you use," Makarov asked

"I don't know, master," Columbus could get used to calling the grandparent looking man that, "Our magic is really rare," He rubbed the back of his head in some sort of shame

"It can't be nothing we haven't seen," The blue haired man cheered, "Tell us,"

"We would like it much if you did," The red haired girl smiled at them

"My name's Columbus Malfoy and I can use Arc of embodiment and Archive," They looked like they didn't know what that was so he was spared that at least, "Arc of embodiment is kinda where my imagination sort of…comes alive." He answered quietly,

"Sugoi!" The clotheless boy shouted, "That's so cool,"

"Yeah, never heard of it though," The girl who were provocative clothes put her hands on her hips and frowned, obviously she didn't like it that someone's magic was stronger than hers

"It's a lost magic,"

"You've had your turn, now its mine," Harry said excitedly, "My magic is sort of the reason I'm here, my father taught me magic for a long time, he was with me up until a few weeks ago. I came to Fairy Tail thinking that I might get enough money in order to travel the world looking for him,"

"Who's your father?"

"Raijun the storm dragon, and I'm his son, Harry Raikage the storm dragon slayer," He pointed a finger at himself with a smile, he was proud of the title even though it was widely believe that there were no such things as dragons.

He didn't think it was the same way with this guild but with the way everyone was in a silence maybe he had thought wrong


	3. Chapter 3

Who else wanted to cry when Tenroujima was destroyed and that announcer guy said that it was annihilated

"So what are we supposed to do on this request?" Harry asked, it had been a few days after joining Fairy Tail and since Columbus had already bought himself an apartment (Children could rent apartments as long as they were a part of a Guild) and Harry had created himself a little house in the woods since that was where he felt most comfortable. Columbus had enough money left to pay for first month's rent and Harry had been nice enough to give him the rest of his jewels he got from Raijun, now he has a few more months to get enough money to pay a 100,000 jewel rent.

The request board was filled with high class paying jobs, they just picked one at random that paid the most, the request was a protection job. They were supposed to get the specifics of the request when they arrived, what made them overjoyed was that they would have to leave the country for a while since the request was from a king of another country.

Columbus thought that if the request was from a king then is should have been at least an S-class (Something that when Harry found out what it was, he swore to himself that he would become one) but no, the job paid at least 5,000,000 jewels and a huge reward but strangely no one seemed to take it. It was probably something Gary (Hated enemy of Columbus for his no clothes fetish) said about newbies get the highest paying job as way of initiation, the highest job was usually the hardest and if they could pass then they would be an official Fairy Tail mage

"Like I told you, it's a protection job, we won't know until we get to the country and talk to the person who requested the job what we're supposed to protect." They had to go by boat to get to the other country so it would take at least two or three weeks to get to the country and then the king would send out people to get them and bring them back to the castle, at least that's what the king told the Master.

"Do we have to use transportation?" Harry whined, he hated transportation because he always felt miserable when he used it, he much preferred using his own two legs and feet, "Why can't we just swim to the other country?"

Columbus looked at him in disbelief, "You want us to swim to another country?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard, I would swim miles with Raijun all the time," He had the look that said 'Not that big a deal' but Columbus had a different look.

"Well, we need navigation which I can't make, food which I can't make, and sleep which I don't think we can do in the middle of the sea."

"Oh, I forgot, there were limits to your magic,"

Columbus got an indignant look on his face, "You say that like there are a lot of them,"

"You got the limiters that would actually be useful for survival." Harry walked ahead at the dark cloud hovering over Columbus's head, "Is that the port?" He asked, they had entered a port town where they would get on the boat the king got for them and sail to the new country.

"Yeah, come on, the king said that are ship should be ready as soon as we arrive."

Harry looked out over the port from the top of the hill where they were standing, wading in the water was the biggest ship he had ever seen before, it was flying the same symbol that was on the request paper so he assumed that must be their ship, "That it?" he pointed to it

Columbus looked to where he was pointing an whistled, "If it isn't then I'm going to be severely disappointed, come on," They walked through town, seeing the happy people gossiping and whispering about the giant ship and the numerous soldiers that had arrived in their humble town just a few days ago. The two of them had became sheepish at the reason they were held up from arriving on time,

When you encounter Vulcans, Wyverns, and the unusual giant demon dog while you traversing through canyons, you're going to get held up from arriving on time.

"Halt," The guard told them once they reached the port, "Who are you? This area is prohibited to all civilians," He told them

"We're the wizards who took the request your king sent to Fairy Tail," Columbus answered, "Sorry for the delay, the road from Fiore to here has been overrun with creatures." Columbus apologized formally

The guard looked down on the eleven year old boys with scrutiny, "You, but your just children, show me your guild insignia's." Columbus turned around and pulled up his shirt as Harry brought forth his left arm, "You are from Fairy Tail," He obviously didn't think that the people the king had asked for help would be children, "I'll take you to meet the captain," They were allowed atop the deck of the ship and were able to see that the king obviously kept his ships clean since there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere.

With the soldiers on board seeing Harry's Fairy Tail mark, it was easily deduced that they would be leaving back to their home country again. The Guard took them to the captain's quarters and knocked before being told to enter, he bowed deeply to the blond haired blue eyed captain that had a cameo bandana on his forehead, "Captain, these are the mages that answered the king's request."

"Greetings,"

"Yo,"

The captain gave them the same look as the guard, "You sure, they're just children, Kora?"

"This child could take you on any day!" Harry said confidently, the captain looked confused for a little before he laughed loudly

"I'll take your word for it, you may leave," He shooed away the guard who closed the door with a click, the captain moved to stand in front of his desk and leaned on it backwards, "I'm Captain Colonello, I'm the head of the King's naval force and have been sent all the way out here to get you, Kora,"

"Wait a minute, the king sent the head of his naval force to come retrieve us for a simple protection mission?" Columbus asked in confusion, "What in the world are we protecting?"

Captain Colonello shook his head, "I'm not allowed to discuss the specifics of the request on the ship, once we arrive to the country in a week. Until then, you can stay in the guest quarters and you're allowed to explore the ship as you please, Kora. Just try not to aggravate the crew men much, I think that allowing my men to fight things out when there's a problem and they won't hold back against children."

Harry gave a smirk that showed his sharp canines, "We'll try not to destroy you're ship too much." Fighting was like a natural past time for the dragon and his son, well having creatures fight Harry was more like it but it was still fun for the both of them, "I just won't promise that your medic on the ship won't be swamped with patients for the next week." Harry walked off, probably going to start a seemingly innocent fight with some of the ship crew.

Columbus sweated as the Captain laugh again, "I'll be sure to patch up any holes in the ship so we won't sink."

Boy would his imagination have a workout for the next seven days

He wasn't lying to himself, Harry had managed to blow a few holes in the ship and Columbus had to scramble to repair them. The crew had quickly begun to realize by day three of the trip that Harry was not a very wise decision for an easy win. Colonello just laughed whenever he saw Columbus run from ship point to ship point to keep them afloat.

Despite being beaten by Harry more than once, the crew had started to warm up to him as well as Columbus. Harry was the one person they could count on for getting a little fun on this usually boring ship and Columbus was the person they could count on to repair their ship when their fun got to rough, Harry would also heal them if he felt that he had went too far (Which usually meant more than a few broken bones)

To Harry, he didn't see why most of the crew held such respect for Colonello, they were larger and more muscular then the Captain though it was two days before they reached the country when his question was answered.

The navigator had warned that a huge storm was on the horizon and it would hit them right when they were in their home country's waters. Columbus had downplayed it a little since he thought that it was just a storm but obviously was ignorant of the fact that the country they were heading to had a greater number of monsters, on both land and sea, than Fiore.

The turbulent water was pushing hard against the interior of the boat and the crew was scrambling around the ship in order to make it steer throughout the storm, it was hard since the heavy rain was pelting down on all of them and their balance was set off. Harry was helping by standing on the highest point of the ship and eating whatever lightning tries to strike down the tallest sail.

He also got a good view of the entire ocean and his eyes widened when he saw giant tentacles break through the surface of the water, "Giant squid!" He shouted down, "There's a giant squid ahead of us!"

The crew didn't seemed as alarmed as he thought they would be

"We're not going to fight the squid?" Columbus asked a nearby crew member

"No need, the Captain will take care of it," He shook his head, Columbus looked to the deck of the ship and saw Colonello standing there with the hugest gun he had ever seen, "There's a reason the Captain is head of the entire naval force."

He cocked the huge rifle once and pointed it straight at the giant squid, "Maximum burst!" He shot a huge blast of blue magic that sailed straight through the giant Squid's head, effectively killing it.

Harry's question had just been answered


	4. Chapter 4

They had successfully made it to the new country without running into anymore monsters thankfully. Harry had stopped fighting with the crew after Colonello had asked him to, truthfully he would rather not go up against the Captain and that giant gun, well at least not on the ship. Fighting Colonello would be awesome Harry thought, so he would wait his chance.

"What's this country called again?" Harry asked Columbus as they were escorted off the ship. They were given the King's escort into the kingdom where they would be walked to the throne room to meet the King and his family.

"The country is called Fiamma, it's larger than Fiore but Fiore's military magical power is just as strong as this one. They have close connection to ours so we sometimes share guilds which is why they know of Fairy Tail. The king is said to be head of the most powerful family in all of the country so please try not to pick a fight with him," Columbus pleaded with him

Harry smirked showing his fangs, "I'm all revved up,"

"Every time you say that I get scared for some reason," Columbus said deadpanned, they were escorted into an orange magical long vehicle that was decorated with elegance befitting royalty, "I haven't been in one of these for a while,"

"I've never been inside of one, how does it work if there's no horse pulling it?" Harry asked, Colonello didn't get inside and Harry could only guess that his place was at the docks overseeing the Vass amount of ships stationed there.

"It's drive using an SE plug or Self-Energy plug, the driver powers the vehicle by pouring his magic into the engine. You can make it go faster or slower depending on how much you pour into it at once."

"That's-," Harry's sentence was cut off as the vehicle started to move and a terrible feeling overwhelmed him, "I forgot that it was transportation," He said looking absolutely miserable as the long car moved at a slow pace.

"Why don't you use the healing spell that you used on the boat?" Columbus asked remembering how Harry had used a mirror to cast a healing spell on himself that would allow him not to feel the effects of the boats transportation.

"If I use it to much then I'll become immune to it," He dreaded the fact the he could tell that they were still miles away from the kingdom and this long vehicle was going super slow, "Can we please get out and walk?" He didn't think that he could take this any longer

"I don't know where the Kingdom is for us to walk, we'd be walking all over the country trying to find it. It's unfamiliar territory that we know nothing of at all."

"We've arrived to the Kingdom,"

Harry tried his best to glare, "We've only been driving for a few minutes,"

Draco gave a sheepish smile, "I kind of wanted to stay seated for a while."

Harry kicked the door open and jumped onto the ground, "Thank goodness we're off that monster," His sentence got softer as he got a look at the giant kingdom. In front of the Castle that was still farther off into the distance sat what seemed to be more of city than a town with a castle. It stretched so far that all of Magnolia could fit inside of it.

The castle was nothing to laugh at either, it was expansive and reached high into the sky. The roofs had poles that flew the Kingdom's emblem in a royal orange color. The hills that were behind it seemed to add to its magnificence as well as the courtyard around it that Harry's special eyes could see had plants that he had never even seen before.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Vongola,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Vongola, what does that mean?" Harry asked as they were walked through the streets towards the gigantic castle. He noticed that the people of this country dressed much the same as his own. The architecture of the buildings were much more intricate when viewed up close and his nose was going haywire at the different numbers of sweet smells that wafted around the town.

Like Magnolia, there were bridges that helped get from one part of the town to the other over the water, but these people took a more romantic approach judging by the number of couples he saw that were sitting in a boat that was being pushed by a rower. These archways seemed grander than Magnolia's and were able to fit at least six of them at a time.

All in all, it was a beautiful city

And, by seeing the number of shops that sold magic, it was thriving with mages as well as money.

"Well it means Clams," Columbus told him, he spoke a number of different languages and could translate this country language for Harry.

Harry raised a brow, "Clams? Why would they call it Clams? Wouldn't that mean they would be…flame clams?"

"If they're Flame Clams then were Flower Tree," Columbus waited for the laugh that never came and when he looked at Harry all he was greeted with was a bland stare in his direction, "Hey, that was funny,"

"No, no it wasn't," Harry said walking ahead

"Yes it was!" Columbus shouted at him before he pouted with a cross of his arms, "I thought that was funny," He mumbled to himself before he looked up and saw that both Harry and the escort were pretty far ahead of him, "Hey wait up!" He shouted after them, he was running at them when someone bumped heavily into him.

He shook his head to get rid of his disorientation and when he opened his eyes he saw a boy who looked to be fourteen or fifteen with a mountain of brunet hair and doe like brown eyes doing the same. He only got a glimpse of the boy before another male, with black spiky hair and red eyes that appeared to be sixteen or seventeen at the most, grabbed his hand and pulled him, making the smaller boy stand and continue running.

"Come back here, thieves!"

Columbus thought it best to leave that alone and find Harry so he could get this mission over with already. He eventually caught up to Harry and the escort and found they were only a few minutes away from the castle, "You didn't even notice that I was gone?" Columbus said to Harry out of breath who seemed surprised at his current state

"I thought you were behind us sulking the entire time,"

Columbus steamed a little before he sniffled, "Harry's mean!" He ran ahead crying and Harry was left to stare in confusion after him. He always wondered why Columbus cried a lot, he himself never cried as long as you don't count that day. Columbus just seemed to overreact (Pretty comically in fact) over a lot of things.

Though Harry couldn't complain since he liked to pick a fight with any capable mage

'_Hmm…never fought king before,'_ He licked his lips as his canines became sharper, '_That's getting me revved up,'_

They entered the castle gardens that held a huge maze with billions of multi colored flowers around it, once they got through those they entered the huge doors and walked up the staircase to the throne room. The doors were opened slowly and fanfare started as the escort took his position to greet them to the leader of the entire country.

"Presenting Queen Nadeshiko Sawada, with her beauty and kindness reaching no bounds." Sitting on the second smallest throne was a woman who looked gentler than any royal Columbus had ever seen. Her smile was warm as were her eyes,

"You can call me Nana,"

"And presenting the Ruler of this Country and Kingdom, Named strongest Mage in the Kingdom of Vongola, and holds the record for longest number of wins in the game of Choice, King Iemitsu Sawada." The man was tan with blond hair and had a rugged look to his face, his eyes were almost orange in color.

The look he gave the two of them was confused as well as comical, "Oi, Reborn, who are these two kids?" He asked the man who escorted them

Harry turned to get a good look at him but wasn't able to gather much since most of his face was covered by his hat, but he was wearing a black suit with an orange undershirt, "They're the mages you sent for, your majesty, the ones from Fairy Tail,"

"But they're just children," He shooed at them, "Go get some adults,"

Harry's head tilted a little, "What?"

Columbus face palmed at how many guards surrounded them as well as Reborn's gun pointed in their face. Harry had brought arms against the King and was promptly taken down by Reborn, the guards surrounded them with their weapons ready to execute them at the King's order, "Not even five minutes into the castle and we're already about to be executed."

He should have expected it really

"Now, now, let's all settle down," The room instantly became calmer once the gentle voice of the Queen spoke through, she left her throne and almost seemed to glide towards them as her steps were so soft, "Dad does have the tendency to annoy others but he didn't mean it," When she gently touched Harry's face, he instantly felt all his anger his skills being underestimated fade away, "I think the both of you are perfect for the job,"

"Oi, Nana, come back here where it's safe," She appeared on her seat once more,

"What was that?" Harry whispered to himself once he stood and the guards backed off and they weren't so crowded

"Calming magic, it's in my Archives, it allows a person to calm down anyone or anything they touch." Columbus whispered out the side of his mouth to Harry, "Both the King and Queen are known for their magics so I have them in my Archives, their son is a mystery." He explained

"They have a son?"

"Yeah, no one's ever seen him except for when he picks his Guardians."

"Oi, you two," They stopped whispering once the king addressed him, "What are your names?"

"What's the job?" Harry bargained, "We get the mission, you get our names," Now he was being difficult just for the sake of being difficult.

"It's a protection mission, you'll be protecting him for few weeks until the day of his wedding. The person you'll be protecting though is the reason this job pays more than S-class."

"Then why wasn't it made an S-class mission?" Columbus asked

"I'm trying to protect someone not destroy my entire kingdom!"

Of course he was referring to Fairy Tail's notorious reputation of almost destroying the town they performed a job in and with a man named Gildarts being the current and only S-class wizard who also had a reputation of having absent mindedness and destroying walls because he always forgot what he was doing.

"Makes sense, I'm Columbus Malfoy and this is Harry Raikage, we're mages from Fairy Tail."Columbus gave a deep bow, as was custom when introducing yourself to royalty, Harry, not knowing you were supposed to do that due to growing up rustic, simply gave a two fingered

"Yo,"

"Such disrespect, and in front of the king," Reborn chastised

Harry scoffed, "Just cuz he's a king doesn't mean he's gained my respect, he's going to have to fight me to do that." Harry narrowed his eyes at the king who burst out laughing

"Now I know what Colonello as talking about when he said big ego in a small package."

"Nani!?"

"Sit boy!"

"The job you'll be doing is, you are to protect my son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, until his up and coming nuptials to Kyoko Sasagawa. There have been some recent threats to his life and his Guardians have yet to be picked so I asked for some outside help. I heard about Fairy Tail and the fact that they are the strongest guild in Fiore due to their raw power." The King adopted a serious tone, "I don't want my son coming into any type of harm and I want to know right now if I should request that Colonello send you home."

Harry, although became cocky, "You won't have to worry, you have Fiore's number one dragon slayer protecting your kid."

They became surprised when Harry said you're a dragon slayer, Nana was the most surprised, "Your parents actually went through the Dragon Lacrima surgery?" Nana asked, "That must have been a terrible experience for you."

Harry frowned, he remembered something Laxus told him the first day they met, '_No you got it wrong, I have a Dragon lacrima inside me, so I'm an artificial dragon slayer…'_ He remembered, '_Laxus went through surgery…'_

"Nah, I'm a real dragon slayer," He said,

This peaked Reborn's interest, "I've heard of you first generation dragon slayers, you claim that you've had a dragon for a parent who taught you lost magic. If you ask me it's a real load, I've never seen nor heard of any dragon."

That immediately pissed Harry off, "You can say what you want about me but when you call me a liar about me own father that's when people get hurt." His body was chained to the ground by Columbus who didn't want to start another fight, "What the F-," Then his mouth was taped

"He doesn't like it when you talk bad about his dad, so I would advise everyone during our stay not to." Columbus politefully warned

"Does this mean that you can handle the job because the penalty for not protecting my son will be great no matter what country you come from."

Columbus gave him an easy smile, "Don't worry, your majesty, we're more than capable of protecting Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Columbus didn't know the events that were set in place when he uttered that very sentence

* * *

So sorry these last few chapters have been so short, I promise that next ones will meet my quota and maybe go over it


	6. Chapter 6

After the King briefed them on the main specifics of the mission, they were told to wait in the Prince's room for the Prince who would return from his shopping excursion later on. The King said that it wouldn't take long since Tsuna's (Tsunayoshi's nickname) personal shopper would no doubt speed things along. Harry was sitting on the large bed waiting with extreme boredom wondering if he was ever going to get to fight on this mission. Columbus was wondering what kind of person the Prince would be, no doubt he was spoiled, all royalty and nobles were, would probably abuse their service if they let him, and weak despite his father being the strongest in the Kingdom.

His answer soon came when the door opened and in walked the boy from the market place, the brunet who bumped into him and was pulled away by the seventeen year old. "It's you," Columbus said making him jump a little in surprise

"W-Who are you?" He asked almost looking fearful

Harry not noticing his fear just continued to look bored, "We're supposed to be your Guardians, apparently someone's trying to kill you before you get married."

"Nani!"

Columbus was wrong, the way this kid was freaking out was nothing of that of a royal much less a Prince, "Um, calm down, he didn't mean that, we're just here to protect you until you marry." He tried, "How about a proper introduction, I'm Columbus Malfoy,"

"Harry Raikage,"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," He bowed to them which further surprised Columbus, they should be bowing to him not the other way around, "Thank for accepting the request, its best to know that you're getting paid a lot yes?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a smirk, they were getting paid a lot just because of them being newbies

"What guild did you come from?" He asked interested

"Fairy Tail,"

"What's it like?" The sudden question threw them off

"Hmm?"

The older boy sat on the couch in front of them, "What's it like being in a guild?" Tsuna asked,

Harry and Columbus looked at each other before looking at Tsuna, "We've only been in Fairy Tail for a little but I can say that it's exciting." From the few days they had been there that they would love it there.

"There's fighting all the time and you never having a boring fight at all." Harry said passionately

"There's also plenty of children there too not just all adults."

He put his hands between his crossed legs and looked down, "Do you get to do whatever you want?"

Columbus lightly tapped Harry in the arm wondering if he got it too, "Well I live by myself and Harry lives in the woods so we get to do whatever we want. It's not always what it's cracked up to be, I have to make enough money to pay my rent in a few months and still have enough money in my pocket for food."

Tsuna's eyes disappeared behind his hair, "I only asked because of friend of mine is in a guild as well but he never likes to talk about it."

"Can we get his name? It's important that we know of everyone who comes in contact with you in order to protect you." Columbus asked

"No one else but him comes in contact with me really, I'm not allowed out of the castle much and there are few nobles that have children." He rubbed the back of his head, "Can the two of you keep a secret/"

Harry sat up suddenly, "Depends on a lot of things,"

Tsuna's already doe like eyes grew before they shrunk to their original size, "My friend, Xanxus, sort of visits me at night, so if your hear anything it's just us."

Columbus scrutinized him, "Are you saying he sneaks on the castle grounds and bypasses the guards?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "What can I say, he's S-class in his guild."

Harry's interest was piqued, "Do you have anything of his?"

Tsuna seemed surprised at the question, "Why do you ask?"

Harry pointed to his nose, "Well my nose is super sensitive to smells so I'll be able to identify him when his smell comes close to the castle." '_And hopefully be able to surprise attack him,'_

Tsuna blushed a little before reaching under his pillow and pulling out a black leather jacket, Harry grabbed it from him and held it up to his nose noticing the heavy smell of gun powder and smoke on the jacket which meant that he had given this to Tsuna recently.

He was now able to smell everywhere Xanxus stepped and was even able to locate the source of the smell a little ways into the kingdom, "Got it, I'll know where he is at all times."

Columbus had his Archive up as he looked through his databases of the known guilds of this country, "You said his name was Xanxus right? Any last name?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, he was taken in by his guild when he was younger."

Columbus typed in the name and half surprisingly only one name popped up, he touch it and a picture showed, "This is him," He said pointing to the person who was identical to the boy who helped Tsuna in the market, Tsuna nodded and Columbus read off his bio, "Decimo Xanxus, was brought into the guild of Varia at just the age of eight and quickly worked his way up the ranks becoming S-class three years later. Completed over a ten one year missions, over a dozen S-class missions, and at least a hundred regular missions during his career and he's only seventeen. He's not always alone though, as his team is made up of other S-class members, Superbi Squalo, Belphegor, Levi-A-Than, Lussuria, Mammon, and Flan. All S-class who assist him even though he has no need of it."

Columbus squinted as he scrolled down to the known magic, "He uses Gun magic and a magic I've never heard of before called the Flames of wrath, able to disintegrate almost anything it touches, that combined with his gun magic makes him a fierce opponent."

Harry rocked back and forth, "He sounds interesting might make a good sparring partner,"

"You're not actually thinking about fighting Xanxus are you?" Tsuna asked in disbelief, "Y-You c-can't, he'll kill you."

Harry held the back of his head and gave Tsuna a raised eyebrow, "How do you know, you've actually fought him before?"

Tsuna furiously shook his head, "No way, he'd cream me for sure, Xanxus is super strong and scary sometimes."

Harry laughed, "Just because someone's scary doesn't mean there unbeatable," Obviously to normal people, Raijun would seem scary since he was a huge dragon but to Harry he was nothing but an overgrown shit for dad lizard.

"So~, Tsuna tell us about yourself?" Columbus asked, "Your dad's the most powerful mage in the Kingdom, he has to have taught you something."

Tsuna placed a finger to his chin as he thought, "Well there's the family magic, Dying will mode that he taught me, I haven't been able to master it to form Hyper Dying will mode like he can, only thing I can do is make a lot of noise."

"Any weapons?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, tou-san said that I'll get my weapons when I master Hyper Dying Will mode like he did but I don't know how."

"Maybe you just need a good fight," Harry punched his fist

Tsuna smile was fearful as well as disarming, "N-no, no, that's fine, I'll just master it with Reborn's help."

"Reborn?" Harry said then remembered the man who talked trash about dragons and frowned deeply, "Oh, that guy,"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that Reborn doesn't always know when not to speak his mind, but he's been my apart of our family for as long as I can remember and been my tutor since I could walk."

"Whatever just tell him to keep his mouth shut about dragons," Harry walked out of the room, deciding to explore the castle some.

Columbus watched him go, "Sorry, Harry just doesn't like it when others deny the existence of dragons, I wonder if this is how all dragon slayers act?" Columbus said out loud

"Do you believe that he's seen an actual dragon?"

"Well considering the state I found him in when I first met him, I have no choice to believe him despite there's been no known records of a dragon existing for centuries."

* * *

"Hey Harry wait up," Columbus called once he saw Harry walking down a corridor, said boy turned around and stopped, "You left before you could even talk to Tsuna about the upcoming marriage you won't believe it."

"What won't I believe about it?"

"He doesn't want to marry her,"

Harry just blinked, "What wouldn't I believe about that, have you seen Sawada, he doesn't seem like the type for arranged marriages."

Columbus smirked and tilted his head, "I don't think his character's the reason he doesn't want to marry her."

"Then what's the real reason?"

"Get this, I believe that Tsuna wants to be with Xanxus,"

Harry shook his head with a chuckle, "No, just no,"

"Think about it, Tsuna has his shirt under his pillow, Xanxus visits him at night, and I bet Tsuna ran away from his guards to with him in the market today."

"I don't think that we should be interfering in that sort of business, we're just here to guard him for the next few days thats it. Now let's go, wanna go spar,"

"S-spar?"

"Yeah, if we're going to be on the same team then we need to fight each other every once in a while for training purposes."

"Y-you're going to hold back right?"

"I don't hold back against anyone, to me that's a great disrespect to whoever I'm fighting and plus it's a bore."

Columbus tried to run away but his collar was dragged by Harry who dragged him through the walls kicking and screaming.

* * *

It was night time and the nocturnal birds were just awakening for their hunt. The rest of Vongola were sleeping, even the residents of the castle were fast asleep but were waiting to wake up in case of an emergency. Harry was waiting in the shadows atop the gate and moved as soon as he caught the familiar whiff.

Running with tremendous speed across the wall that separated the kingdom and the castle, his adrenaline was pumping as the smell got stronger which mean that Xanxus was closer. It was when he saw the tan male with a white dress shirt and leather pants on the same wall he was on, that he jumped in the air with a backflip and lit his leg with lightning hoping to catch Xanxus off guard but failed when the man, who wasn't even looking at him, caught his leg

"What do you think you're doing, trash?" He finally looked at him and the intense glare he gave was enough to leave Harry shaking

But with excitement

"Testing out the power of an S-class," He twisted around and used his other leg but Xanxus blocked with his shoulder. The Varia S-class made a mistake as he didn't see Harry's stomach swell with energy and his eyes widened, "Lightning dragon's roar!"

The explosion was huge enough to awaken the entire castle but Harry had asked Columbus to put sound proof devices at their doors just in case he got to happy.

Harry was dropped and moved back but his own eyes widened when he saw a bright orange shield incasing Xanxus's body, "He blocked at point blank range?" He sweat dropped as the shield dropped and the glare increased tenfold.

"You'll regret that you piece of trash." He held out a glowing hand and Harry guessed that this was Xanxus's flame of wrath, '_The one that disintegrates almost anything it touches.'_

Harry dodged every shot and jumped high into the air, "Sky Dragon's roar!" The tornado that was heading towards Xanxus was destroyed by his Flame of wrath furthering surprising Harry, "He destroyed my dragon's roar?!" He was too late to notice that Xanxus's speed had outshone his own and the male was right behind him

With a kick, Harry was hurled towards the ground, crashing with enough force to create a crater. Xanxus stood on the wall looking down at the crater, "Trash like you should just disappear, you would have been dead if you had fought me two years ago. I've got better things to do than fight with scum."

Harry appeared in front of him with both his magics lit, "Violet Plum: Storm Dragon's fist!" He punched with speed that was almost too great for Xanxus to handle but he kept up with the hits and dodged accordingly. He punched the smaller boy in the stomach before shooting flames out of his open hand right into Harry's stomach.

"I took out the disintergration features of my flames so you won't die, you can thank Sawada Tsunayoshi for that at least, I can't say the same for the next time." He threw Harry to the ground and continued on his way to Tsuna's room for the night.

* * *

Columbus looked at the bandaged Harry who was eating his meal furiously, "Let me guess, you fought Xanxus last night and tested his abilities as S-class."

Harry nodded heavily

"And you lost,"

He nodded again

"You wanna fight him again?"

"Let's just say that the fights got my blood boiling."

"In other words, 'You're all revved up for another fight with Xanxus,'

Harry smirked showing his canines, "You know me too well,"

* * *

For some reason my fight scenes are short, I have got to rectify that, my other fight scenes are like way long, I guess I have to wait until more happens to prolong the fights.


	7. Chapter 7

About two days had passed since Harry's little altercation with Xanxus, Tsuna had found out about of course and had been angry about it but had given it up to take a look at Harry's wounds, that was when they learned that the boy they were guarding had some healing powers.

Most healing magic had been lost forever, Harry being the only person that Columbus knew of to have healing magic.

Tsuna had managed to heal his leg and arm, but his ribs would have to heal on their own. After that, Columbus's natural overbearing curiosity got the better of him and he wondered how someone like Tsuna could be with such an evil sounding person like Xanxus.

He had suggested the next day that they go for a carriage ride so the two young guards could see the city and the surrounding area for themselves. Tsuna had readily agreed, Columbus had noticed that he didn't like being cooped up in the castle all the time, so Columbus decided to take him out.

That plan though wasn't the best for all parties judging by the nauseous groan coming from the nearly comatose dragon slayer on the floor.

"What's the matter with Harry?" Tsuna asked

Columbus just waved it off like it was nothing, "Don't mind him, this is just some side effects," He had been around it long enough for it to not surprise him.

"Yeah, but is he going to be alright?"

"Of course, as soon as he gets out of the carriage he'll be his regular old self."

Harry gurgled in a puddle of his own spit

"That's a strange side effect," Tsuna said with a finger to his mouth, "How are you enjoying the kingdom so far?"

"It's nice, we can't really compare it to Magnolia but it's very homey, you know, without the mercenary beating us down." That and kick was aimed at Harry

"For the record he didn't-(insert nauseous disgusting burp here)-kick my ass, I was just unprepared." He said in a gravelly voice, the one thing Columbus never understood though was how Harry could be so miserable in transportation but as soon as he stepped foot on the ground he was prancing around like a Vulcan.

"No, he kicked your ass, you were warned and yet you still pursued so the blame, and imminent shame that will come upon you." Columbus crossed his arms

"W-well, actually Harry would gain respect rather than shame," And by their confused looks they wanted him to elaborate, "Well you've met him Harry, you can see that he's not the most inviting of people. There are not a lot of people who can really stand up to him let alone fight him and defeat him. I-I can't even stand up to him, lucky I haven't really had too."

"Yet," Columbus interrupted, he looked at the older boy with a calculating look, "Forgive me but Xanxus doesn't sound like the lovey dovey type."

"That's the understatement of the century,"

"What makes you sure that he's not in this because of who you are?" Columbus asked, ignoring Harry's comment

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck in his, what seemed, common manner, "I-It's complicated," Columbus notice how awkward this conversation was getting and was about to change subject when Harry spoke up from the floor

"We're in trouble," He said, serious tone somehow taking over the sickly one

Columbus frowned, "What are you talking about,"

"I can smell it, sweat, dirt, blood, and something that gives me a bad taste in my mouth. The common smell of a lowly bandit," Harry kept his tone down so this conversation was only between the three of them. He didn't know why but he started to detect the same smell from the driver, their rider had been taken possibly.

Tsuna started to panic, "What do we do?!" He whispered as loudly as he could, his eyes started darting around as if there were bandits all around him, his breathing started to quicken and his palms started to form sheen of sweat. Columbus attempted to calm the prince down by placing a hand on his shoulder but that did little.

"We're going to take care of the bandits, you, my prince, are going to put this on," Harry took out something from his backpack that not even Columbus had seen before.

"What the heck is that?" Columbus and the Prince asked

"It's a cloak that my dad gave me before he…left, it grants invisibility." Harry demonstrated by putting it around his body, "Just put this on and stay here, as soon as the bandits try to surprise us, we'll surprise them." Tsuna nodded and put on the cloak making his entire body disappear, "Remember it just makes your body invisible so make sure not to make any noises."

Tsuna nodded under the cloak but when he realized they couldn't see him he gave a quiet, "All right,"

Harry couldn't cast troia on himself since there was no mirror but steeled his stomach knowing they would need it. As soon as he got out of this death vehicle he would kick all their asses into next week for interrupting their stroll. Though he had to thank them for allowing him to leave this thing.

He sat in front of the door since he couldn't stand and waited for the carriage to come to a halt, "I smell roughly thirty of them, stay here,"

Columbus looked at him sadly, "How come I never get to beat the bad guy or guys?"

"Because you take too long thinking of a strategy, I'm more of a beat them till they break kind of guy." The Carriage came to a sudden stop and the sullen green look to Harry's face suddenly disappeared and a pointy grin replaced it, "That's better,"

The door was opened and Harry flew out of the door on the unsuspecting bandits, Columbus sighed as the sounds of thunder booming in the area and wind howling with excitement. He could practically feel Tsuna surprise and wide eyed look as he looked out of the window, he sighed, "He always goes overboard, I guess that's why he fits in perfectly at Fairy Tail."

Harry himself was having one of the best fights of a life time, "Fist of the thunder dragon!" His numbers were wrong but that played out to his merriment, "Sky dragon's roar!" Even though he was enjoying himself, he didn't fail to notice that there were no shouts of pain, the bandits just seemed to take it.

Not even a wince

When all the bandits were down he started his threatening, "Hey!" He went to one and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt, "You got some nerve trying to rob us," He shook the man but gained no response, he shook him harder, "Wake up, I'm trying to scare you!" He frowned when the man didn't open his eyes. He dropped that one and moved on to the biggest one who was probably the leader, "Hey," He looked on the bigger man's chest and saw what was no doubt a guild mark

It looked like some kind of animal inside of an 'X'

"What guild are you from?" There was a shake and the man opened his right eye, Harry dropped them man at seeing that eye. It was strange how it was red when normal eyes were white, it was strange how the pupil was a kanji when normal pupils were circles, it was strange how at the exact moment that he opened it

The eye changed kanji.

There something extremely dark about that eye

He shot back as a wicked smile formed on the man's face, "Kufufufu," His eye rolled into the back of his head, and he was out once more.

Columbus walked off of the carriage with Tsuna, still under the cloak, in tow, "The noise stopped so we came to see if you were alright," Columbus smiled, thinking all was alright but dropped it at seeing a shaken Harry, "What's the matter with you?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling him jump then almost relax at recognizing it was him.

He looked back trying to calm his breathing, "N-nothing, let's g-get back to the castle," He ran off in the direction of the castle leaving Tsuna and Columbus behind.

"Since when does Harry stutter?" Tsuna asked curiously

Columbus looked after him with a concerned look, "He doesn't," He looked around and saw that each bandit had the same mark on a different part of their bodies. He decided that it was best to ask the king on the mark since he would have more information, "Come on Tsuna, let's go before they wake up,"

That got the prince into high gear

* * *

I'm debating with myself why Harry freaked out, I have an idea but not sure how I'm going to go through with it. If you've seen KHR then you know who did this


End file.
